Genosida
by Aruda L
Summary: Di siang itu, Ichigo melakukan pembantaian satu kelompok atau istilahnya Genosida. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Mind to RnR? Warning: Gore maybe, drabble, ending tak terduga


**Title:**

**Genosida**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tite Kebo *dikeroyokin temen-temen Tite Kubo***

**Rated:**

**K+**

**Genre:**

**Tragedy & ****Crime**

**Summary:**

**Di siang itu, Ichigo melakukan pembantaian satu kelompok atau istilahnya Genosida. Apa gerangan yang terjadi? Mind to RnR?**

**Warning: OOC, Gore, Misstypo, Abal, Gaje, Drabble, Tragedy nggak berasa, Parody seadanya.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Di siang itu, Ichigo berjalan dari kota Karakura menuju tempat yang antah berantah. Perjalanan yang menempuh kurang lebih 1 kilo itu ditempuhnya dengan jalan kaki, dan sambil menyeret pedang besar yang seperti pisau dapur. Setiba di sana, Ichigo menatap para penduduk yang sedang beraktivitas di sana. Ada yang sedang makan, ada yang sedang bercengkrama, tak jarang adapula yang sedang buang hajad.

Tatapan Ichigo berubah, ini tatapannya penuh akan nafsu, nafsu untuk membunuh. Dengan nafsu yang tak terkontrol lagi, akhirnya Ichigo mengacungkan pedang besarnya yang berbentuk seperti sebuah pisau dapur tersebut.

Ichigo pun menerjang ke depan. Menebas kepala korban pertamanya. Darah bercucuran membasahi wajah tampannya. Ichigo pun tersenyum tipis, ditatapnya lagi penduduk lainnya. Mereka balas menatap Ichigo, namun dengan pandangan takut, khawatir dan bertanya-tanya. Tak berbasa-basi lagi, pria bernama Ichigo itu pun maju lagi menerjang ke depan. Melihat Ichigo mendekat dengan pedang dan tatapan membunuh, siapa yang tidak ingin lari? Begitu pula mereka. Mereka berlarian ke sana ke sini tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas.

Sesekali ada yang mencoba melawan, namun nasibnya naas, tubuhnya malah terkulai tak bernyawa dengan kepala hilang entah ke mana dan leher penuh cipratan darah. Beberapanya mencoba pergi dari tempat itu guna menjauh dari Ichigo, namun fatal, Ichigo telah mengisolasi mereka di tempat itu.

Saat mendapati seorang korban yang sudah terpojok, Ichigo tidak langsung menghabisnya, Ichigo malah menyiksanya perlahan dengan menusukkan pedangnya ke perut korban secara perlahan, dan jika ada yang masih bertahan hidup, Ichigo akan meneruskannya dengan menyayat leher korbannya secara perlahan hingga hampir putus. Dan jika korbannya masih dapat bergerak, Ichigo segera membelah kepalanya dengan sekali tebasan.

Kini sepuluh menit berlalu, tersisa satu korban lagi, tubuhnya penuh luka akibat goresan demi goresan dari pedang Ichigo. Ichigo pun maju perlahan, menyudutkan korbannya yang kini meringkuk ketakutan. Ichigo tertawa melihat korbannya yang begitu ketakutan. Ichigo pun menyayatkan ujung pedangnya di badan korban. Dan terdengarlah pekikan nikmat nan syahdu bagi telinga Ichigo. Selama satu menit, Ichigo terus menyayatkan ujung pisaunya kepada korban. Kini korban iu tak bisa bertahan lagi, tubuhnya terbaring lemas dengan darah mengucur disetiap sayatan yang ada di tubuhnya. Ichigo pun akhirnya mengakhiri nasibnya dengan tebasan terakhir di leher.

.

.

.

Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk pulang, namun tidak dengan tangan kosong, melainkan dengan membawa buah tangan berupa mayat-mayat korbannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Setiba di rumahnya, Ichigo disambut hangat oleh keluarganya. Walaupun mereka melihat korban-korban Ichigo, tapi mereka tidak mempedulikanya, malah mereka nampak senang.

Melewati keluarganya, Ichigo pun membawa mayat para korbannya ke pekarangannya. Kemudian menguliti korbannya dengan pisau yang lebih kecil. Merobek perut korbannya, kemudian mengeluarkan isi perut korbannya dengan tangan Ichigo sendiri.

Pria berambut oranye tersebut terus melakukan aktivitas menguliti dan merobek korban-korbannya dengan senyum kepuasan. Tak peduli korbannya pria atau wanita, Ichigo terus saja mengulitinya. Belum selesai sampai situ saja, Ichigo melanjutkan dengan memotong korbannya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil. Suara ngilu saat pisau itu memotong tulang korbannya benar-benar membuat Ichigo terlarut dalam halusinasi yang hebat. Ichigo tersenyum puas dan terus melakukannya.

Tak puas hanya memotong, Ichigo pun menusuk-nusuk korbannya yang sudah lama tak bernyawa. Dia menusuknya perlahan sambil menikmati sensasi aneh yang dia sendiri tidak mengetahui apa itu.

Kesenangannya kini sudah sampai batasnya. Ichigo pun ingin mengakhiri siksaannya itu. Dibawanya potongan-potongan mayat itu ke suatu tempat yang antah berantah. Diambilnya sebatang korek, dan kemudian menyalakannya, setelah itu dia pun menyulutkannya api tersebut ke arang yang ada di hadapannya. Api besar pun terbentuk, lama kelamaan mengepul asap tebal. Dia pun akhirnya membakar semua mayat tersebut di dalam api besar yang kini mulai meredup tersebut. Dibalik asap itu, Ichigo tersenyum, tidak ada yang bisa mengartikan arti senyuman Ichigo itu. Kini, sudah tidak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya, kecuali mengatakan.

"Sate! Sate!"

**OWARI****!**

**L-Kun: "Yap, hahaha, jangan terlalu serius gitu! Namanya juga Parody, kalau tidak mengejutkan bukan Parody namanya!"**

**L-Kun: "Jadi, ceritanya itu Ichigo ngebantai ayam yang sengaja diternakkannya, trus dibikin jadi sate buat dijual. Inilah penjelasan yang sebenarnya!"**

**L-Kun: "Jadi bagaimana Parody kali ini? Apa sudah cukup memuaskan? Selain itu bagaimana Tragedy-nya? Kurasa nggak ada sama sekali yah? Lalu gore-nya gimana? Berhasil membuat muntah-muntah dan jijik?"**

**L-Kun: "Kalau ada yang mau complain karena Rated-nya kurang sesuai, silahkan saja, saya akan ganti kalau memang tidak sesuai."**

**L-Kun: "Baiklah, seperti semua Author lainnya, pasti semuanya mengharapkan mendapatkan review dari reader sekalian, jadi saya mohon review-nya yah!"**

**L-Kun: "Concrit, kritik, saran, bahkan Flame saya terima, dengan syarat kalau mau nge-Flame gunakanlah akun anda, pokoknya review lah!"**

**L-Kun: "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya!"**


End file.
